


The Heiress & The Bodyguard

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Killing Eve - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, Villaneve, heiress and bodyguard, villaneve au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Eve Polastri is the bodyguard for a mischevious heiress Villanelle. Things get pretty heated between the two as time goes on. After all, they do spend all their time together.





	1. Chapter 1

Eve rolled her eyes as she followed close behind the young heiress with her flowing honey colored hair and legs for days. Villanelle was the daughter of her boss. She was payed to protect Villanelle and be her bodyguard. The two were walking briskly towards the daughter’s favorite shoe shop. They look in the store at least once a week.

“Keep up Eve,” Villanelle looked back at the Asian woman smiling brightly.

Eve sighed. It’s not that there was anything wrong with the younger woman. It was just, that Eve found her lifestyle annoying. Parties every night. Buying all the clothes she wanted. Not to mention people constantly throwing themselves as her, just because her father, Kostantin, had a great deal of money. Eve's head tilted to one side as she pondered these things. Well, she thought to herself, Villanelle was rather beautiful. Almost too beautiful. In a way, she didn’t seem real.

It had been a year since she was hired to be the bodyguard for the young heiress. Eve was by her side at least 80% of the day. The only time they were a part was for sleep and bathroom breaks. They knew each other generally very well by now. They would know each other better if Eve gave in more. Villanelle was constantly asking her nosey questions about her personal like. She was always asking if Eve had a partner. But Eve kept it professional

The shopping began as it always did. The manager of the store floated over and welcomed them back. Then he showed Villanelle anything new they had. Villanelle followed him over to the new merchandise. Meanwhile, Eve crossed her arms and peered out the window. She was very deep in thought about which frozen meal she would heat up for dinner tonight when Villanelle’s Russian accent pulled her from these thoughts.

“Eve, what do you think?”

She turned to see Villanelle wearing a pair of sleek black boots that came above her ankle. In truth, Eve didn’t care about shoes. But there was so much hope in Villanelle’s hazel eyes. How could she deny her the satisfaction of a reply? “Cute!”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

Villanelle then turned to the owner. “I’ll take them.”

As Eve turned back to the window the imagine of Villanelle’s bare legs wouldn’t go away. They looked so… Soft. But Eve shook her head causing her curly hair to sway. Silly thoughts, which were broken again by Villanelle.

“Ready to go?”

“Sure.”  
After a bit more shopping the two returned to the chic apartment that Konstantin had bought for Villanelle. Eve stayed in the guest bedroom sometimes, but other nights she stayed in a small apartment at the other end of the block.

Eve helped Villanelle bring in all the bags of thing she had bought and place them on her bed. Then it was time for coffee for Eve and tea for the heiress. The had become a tradition after shopping several months back. They would take their drinks and go their separate ways in the apartment. Eve would read the newspaper and Villanelle would do a variety of things, like plan a party or watch tv.

However, before Eve could turn to make her way to the kitchen Villanelle spoke up. “I’ll do the drinks today.”

Eve raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had always made the drinks. Never Villanelle. What was different about today?

“Cream and two sugars, right?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Eve replied, once again filled with surprise. The young heiress had been paying attention. She followed Villanelle into the kitchen and watched as she worked. Eve smiled when she realized she was making the drinks exactly the same as she did.

When finished, Villanelle turned and grinned, looking very pleased with herself, and holding the coffee and tea in her two delicate hands. “Done.”  
Eve took one of the white mugs from Villanelle and took a sip.

“How did I do?”  
“Perfect,” smiled Eve.

“Good!”

Eve was just about to turn and go to find her newspaper when Villanelle stopped her with a long-fingered hand. Eve glanced down at the hand on her arm and then back up at her beautiful face. “What is it?”

“I was thinking about cleaning out my closet. Would you help me?”

Eve hesitated for a moment before replying. “Uh, yeah, sure. Why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle gives Eve and makover

Villanelle’s closet was like something from a fairytale. A collection of clothes at most people can only dream of. All the finest things could be found in there. Eve has seen it before, but it never ceased to amaze her. She felt as jaw drop slightly as she entered the large room filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, and mirrors.

“Okay, it’s time for some spring cleaning,” Villanelle said with determination. She looked over her spoils of being an heiress clearly wondering where to start.

“But it’s almost fall,” Eve chuckled.

“Let me live my life,” Villanelle said shaking her head at this comment. She then pulled a hand full of clothes from their hanging rod and tossed them onto the bed beside today’s purchases. Villanelle then began to undress.

In the early days, Eve would have been taken aback by this action of undressing in front of her. But now Villanelle’s freeness with who sees her body was seen by Eve as confidence. A confidence, that she envied. And she personally was now comfortable seeing the young woman almost completely unclothed. There have been several instances on nights of drunk fun that Villanelle had to be helped from her clothing by Eve when the returned to the apartment at the end of the night. This is not including the time that Villanelle tried some drugs from a friend and ended up throwing up a great deal. So now, when Eve saw the lilac lacey matching panties and bra it didn’t bother her one bit. But there was something that the sight cause Eve to feel. Yet she couldn’t identify what it was.

“Could you help me into the pink dress?”  
  
Eve jumped at these words because she has been lost in her own thoughts. “Yeah, sure.”

As she did this, she and Villanelle stood very close together. This meant that Eve could smell the sweet-smelling perfume that Villanelle always wore. She liked it but had never realized just how much. She would like to wear it, but the odds of her being able to afford anything Villanelle owned was very unlikely.

Once all buttoned up Villanelle moved to stand in front of a mirror. As she did this Eve covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. The wide and pink dress did not look like Villanelle at all. But Villanelle heard her laughter.

She turned to grin at her bodyguard. “Look, this has great memories along with it.”

Eve couldn’t hold back any longer. She burst with laughter. “Where on earth did you wear that?”

“Well, once Dad sent me to therapy, and let’s just say I didn’t want to go.”

“You didn’t.”  
Villanelle nodded vigorously looking very pleased with herself.

Eve burst with more giggles again. “I like your style!”

“Why thank you, ma’am.” Villanelle replied adopting a strong southern American accent and pretending to tip an invisible hat.

This fun and laughter continued for the next several hours. Eve couldn’t remember when she had had so much fun. In this moment the relationship between them had become more of a friendship instead of a worker and client. It was refreshing. Villanelle was very fun to be friends with.

“Eve, this dress is perfect for you! Try it on!”

Eve’s eyes lifted to see a beautiful black dress trimmed with white. She was surprised by the heiress words. “Oh, I couldn’t.” This was just a formality. Eve was dying to try the dress on. “But if you insist,” she grinned. Now it was time to try for the confidence that Villanelle had.

Eve tentatively slipped from the grey suit that she wore and stood bare in her plane mismatched underwear. She didn’t look at Villanelle as she moved in for the dress. But the young woman held it out of her reach.

“Let me help you,” she insisted.

So, she did. She allowed the young heiress to ready the dress and zip it up. It felt as if things were moving in slow motion. Eve felt Villanelle’s intense hazel eyes on her body. Her soft fingers gently grazed her skin as she moved into the dress. Eve was confused as to why her heart was beating so intensely. Her breathing was also heavier. What was happening to her?

“Take a look in the mirror.”

Eve side-stepped so she could see her reflection. It was a surprise to see what was looking back at her. “Wow. I-I look hot.”

“You do.”

Eve turned around a bit, as she admired herself. She had never worn something like this before. It made her feel nice and made her feel sexy. It was so different from the suits she wore to work every day.

“Would you like to keep it?”  
Eve whirled around to face the taller woman. “Really?”

Villanelle beamed and nodded. “Yeah! Actually, how about a little makeover?”

“A what?”

“I’d like to do your makeup.”

Eve gave a shrug. “Why not?”

Villanelle then took Eve’s hand and led her to the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, makeup was spread neatly across the counter. It was pristine. Villanelle sat her down in a chair before the large mirror and began to work. She did it all, lashes, brows, eyes, lips, etc.

Then Villanelle took the clip from Eve’s hair and the fullness of it was released. Villanelle’s fingers entered the mass making it fuller. She let out a little giggle. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Eve was as well.

“Your hair is beautiful. I’ve never seen it down.”

“Oh, thank you.” Eve felt heat rising in her cheeks. Why did she feel so flustered?

Villanelle finally stepped back. “Alright, I’m all done.”

Eve hardly recognized herself. “Thank you so much. This was really sweet of you.”

“Now you’re ready for the party tonight!”  
Eve’s heart stopped and her eyes grew wide. “What? Villanelle, I have to work! I’m not going tonight to party and have fun.”

“Eve,” Villanelle said placing her hand on either of Eve’s shoulders and bending down putting their head together. “There is going to be so much security tonight. You can basically take the night off and relax…” Her voice slowed slightly and deepened. “You need to let go a little sometimes Eve.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila makes people do things they wouldn't normally do. Things escalate quickly with the influence of the alcohol.

Eve stood feeling very exposed in a very fancy two floor apartment that rivaled Villanelle’s. She stood next to the bar across from the dancefloor sipping on a gin and tonic. She felt funny not having Villanelle in her sights. The heiress was upstairs changing into her party clothes with her friend Elena. Why had she agreed to do this? Yes, the party had amazing security, but that didn’t mean Eve had to join in the drinking.

She kept glancing at the long-curved staircase that led to the second floor. Any minute now Villanelle would come down, and Eve would feel at peace. She would know she was safe. But for now, Eve was on edge.

The dance floor was filled with so many people Eve could hardly separate singular people on their own. Everyone was jumping, singing, and drinking. The lights that changed color were in every corner of the apartment’s lower floor. The music also blasted throughout the apartment. Eve could hardly hear herself think. But in a way she didn’t want to. Part of her wanted to get lost in the moment.

At that moment a new song began to play. It didn’t know the name of the song but liked the beat. [It was slower and sultry.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46rUBCewhxY) Eve listened to the song for a moment trying her best to not glance at the iron stairs. But she couldn’t stand it anymore. Eve was going to ignore what Villanelle head asked her to do and go check on her. But as soon as she turned and the chorus of the song began Eve saw her.

There was Villanelle, wearing a [leopard print suit ](https://www.google.com/search?q=jodie+comer+leopard+print&sxsrf=ACYBGNRA0QzUl2JdnbRubcMoT_yRn1nuFA:1567887800584&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjG2pqbxb_kAhUwWN8KHZjPBL0Q_AUIEigB&biw=831&bih=763&dpr=2#imgrc=U85wne57aZ6ltM:)that clung tightly to her body. As she walked slowly down the stairs the music almost perfectly matched her steps. Her hazel eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Eve. A sensational smile spread across her cherry red lips.

Eve felt her heart pound hard against her chest. She even put a hand up to cover it as if somehow Villanelle would be able to see. It got worse when Villanelle approached her. Her hand reached out to Eve’s and took them.

“Eve! It’s great isn’t it?” She shouted loudly over the music. She moved in close to Eve’s ear in order to communicate with her better. “Let’s do shots.”

Eve felt her body shudder slightly. There was a sweet smell the heiress wore. It had such a strange effect on her. Her body just seemed to react in odd ways. “Okay,” replied Eve without thinking. And before she knew it the two women had done three shots.”

The young heiress cheered after the final shot of tequila. “Let’s dance!” She said turning to Eve and grabbing her hand. She then pulled her towards the mosh pit. As she did the song changed. [Another slower one that sounded extremely sexy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2rGN6blzc4)

Eve starred on as Villanelle swayed from side to side. Her hips moved so gracefully and with such easy, it surprised the bodyguard. “Holy shit,” she whispered to herself. What was happening? This was insane! Eve looked around wildly confused as to what to do. This was crazy. She should have never agreed to this.

But just then Villanelle must have seen Eve’s doubt because her hand took hold of Eve’s shoulders pulling her close. Her lips moved so close to Eve’s ear they brushed against it. Then in her Russian accent Villanelle said, “let go.”

And Eve did. She began to roll her head from side to side. She let the beat take control. It was now over never. She might never get a chance to party in a large penthouse apartment with a woman who she honestly really enjoyed spending time with. Maybe it was the tequila shots moving through her, but Eve felt herself lose control. She felt herself grinning as she allowed her body to do whatever it liked.

Both Villanelle and Eve went back and forth to the bar together doing more and more shots. Every time someone asked who Eve was, the heiress would introduce her as a friend. Eve at first was going to correct this, but every time she tried Villanelle would cut across her. After a few more shots, Eve stopped caring at all.

The music was so loud and the crowd was wild. Eve let it all take her. Her vision was ever so slightly blurry now. But there was one thing that was still in focus. Villanelle danced across from her grinning broadly. Her hair swayed with her and it was like she was a goddess dancing in the moonlight.

The crowd shifted and Villanelle stumbled forward. Eve thankfully caught her. The two giggled with their faces inches apart. Villanelle’s nose brushed against Eve’s and the two grinned. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“S-all right,” Eve slurred. “God you’re beautiful,” she said without thinking.

Villanelle giggled bashfully covering her mouth with her hand. “Thank you, Eve. So are you.”

Eve just then realized that her hands were resting on Villanelle’s waste and hers were on Eve’s shoulders. She couldn’t deny that she was enjoying this position she found herself in. So, the bodyguard went with it. She held onto those graceful hips as she continued to dance. Villanelle followed suit.

Eve had never felt so free and wild in her life. Nothing else mattered except having fun and being with the stunning woman she had between her hands. And that was the last memory of the night Eve would have the next morning. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Eve’s eyes had not even opened yet, and she already knew that this hangover would be a horrible one. Her head was already pounding hard against her forehead. She rolled over slightly and rubbed her temple with a hand. God, what was she on? It was like a fluffy cloud. It took a while, but eventually, Eve was able to open her eyes. The room was vaguely familiar and a bit blurry. It took several tries, but finally, the room came into focus.

That’s when the bodyguard realized where she was. It was a very large bed in a massive and posh room. It was Villanelle’s. Questions began flying through Eve’s mind. What had happened last night? How much alcohol had she had? What had she been thinking?

The one thing she did remember was dancing extremely close to Villanelle last night. And hadn’t she called her beautiful? Had she flirted? Konstin was going to kill her when he found out Eve partied and passed out drunk instead of protecting his daughter. And the most important question of all was, how the hell did she end up in the heiress’s bed? And why the hell did it smell so good?

“Good morning,” came a soft voice from the doorway.

Looking up Eve saw Villanelle leaning against the door from with her arms crossed. The young woman’s full lips were upturned into a smile. She was wearing her black pajamas that always looked so soft. “Oh, um, hi.” Eve couldn’t help but be distracted by the fact that Villanelle’s pajama top was opened at her chest a great deal. She could see the curve of her breast which was hard not to look at.

“I’ve got you a drink in the kitchen that will help with your hangover.”

Eve brushed her curls from her eyes as she sat up in the bed. It was then that she realized she was only wearing his mismatched underwear. Her eyes grew wide as they snapped up to look at the taller woman. “Where are my clothes?”  
  
“Well, you threw up a little last night on them. So, I figured it was best to get you out of them before putting you to sleep?”  
  
“Why in your bed?”  
  
“Thought it would be safer. You were in quite a state last night.” Villanelle let out a little chuckle and sighed as is remembering a fond memory.

“Oh god,” Eve said allowing her head to drop into her hands. “So, we didn’t… I mean you and I didn’t do anything…”

Villanelle giggled covering her mouth with her long-fingered hand. “NO of course not silly…You’re a wonderful dancer by the way.”

Eve felt her cheeks flushing. “Last night shouldn’t have happened.” She slipped out from under the covers and reached for one of Villanelle’s blue and white robes that she’s left on the floor.

“Didn’t you have fun?”

Should she tell the truth? No, she couldn’t. This all needed to stop right now before things went too far. “This won’t happen again,” Eve replied refusing to look up at Villanelle.

The younger woman’s arms unfolded and her posture became slightly defensive. “I don’t understand.”

“Villanelle,” Eve sighed. She finished trying the robe around her and put her hand on her hips. “It’s unprofessional. I’m your bodyguard, and not your friend.”

Those beautiful Hazel eyes looked utterly defeated. “Fine, then get out of my room and take care of yourself.”

“There’s no need to act like a child.” Eve spoke before she’d had a chance to think. She instantly regretted her words. But before she could apologize Villanelle had turned on her heel and left her sight. She outstretched an arm as if to catch her but it was no use. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger comes to Villanelle and Eve

Two weeks passed and for those weeks hardly a word passed between Eve and Villanelle. It was like an unspoken agreement that there was no need for them to converse. And Eve absolutely hated it. Villanelle was no longer her outgoing and sassy self. Instead, she was cold and distant. But Eve didn’t know what to do. She had tried to apologize but Villanelle has simply ignored her when she had.

All this led to the situation in which Eve found herself on this night. She stood against the wall as Villanelle pretended to be intrigued by one of her father’s associate’s conversation. It was a business dinner at a high-end penthouse with Konsantin and several of his business friends. Villanelle always hated them, but she was dedicated to her father and did well with faking enjoyment in business conversations.

Thankfully, Konstantin had not found out about Eve’s drunk partying with Villanelle. So at least that relationship remained the same. Now if only things with Villanelle could return to normal.

Eve was watching the heiress so she was able to see the distain in Villanelle’s face when the man she had been listening to made a pass at her. Eve listened closely for the reply.

“Not even in your dreams.”

Eve held back the laughter that threatened to burst from her lips. This was sadly not an unusual thing for Villanelle to have to endure at the hands of her father’s friends. But she always had good replies that dejected the men. Eve always enjoyed hearing what she had to say to them.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before the dinner was over. Then the two women rode down the elevator down to the waiting car. As was the recent trend they remained silent as they rode back to Villanelle’s apartment. As they did, not a glance was spared in either direction.

But Eve was certainly going to give some conversation a try. She cleared her through before speaking. “You look nice tonight.”

There was a long pause before a reply came. But finally, Villanelle spoke. “Thank you.”

“I really enjoyed the reply you gave that man tonight.”

“Which one?”

There was silence as the two women in unison turned to look at each other. As soon as their eyes met, they both let out snickers. “Good point,” Eve added.

The car pulled up to the apartment building and the two got out not looking at each other anymore. But Eve still considered what has passed between them a good sign. It was some sort of progress towards getting things back to normal.

Villanelle who was first into the apartment so she flipped on the lights and continued into the sitting area. Eve closed the door and stopped to take off her shoes. But as soon as the last shoe was off, she heard something that sent chill down her spine.

Villanelle let out a gasp and there was a soft clicking noise. Eve’s head popped up to see the heiress standing unusually tall and still. But it was what was behind her that truly made her heart race. There behind her was a tall man in all black and a ski mask. One of his arms was wrapped around Villanelle’s slim shoulders. And with his free arm, he pointed a gun at Villanelle’s head.

Eve immediately pulled her gun from her hip. “Let her go,” she said doing her best to sound authoritative. In reality, she was terrified. She’d been a bodyguard for fifteen years now but never had she felt this sacred.

“Not going to happen,” growled the man in reply.

“What do you want?” Asked Villanelle in a surprisingly confident voice.

“Obviously your father’s money.” The man shifted slightly as if trying to stay at the ready. “Right, now I’ll just be leaving, and I’m taking this bitch with me.”

Eve stood tall then and narrowed her eyes. “Over my dead body.”

The man laughed annoyingly. “Well you’re a dedicated security woman aren’t you?”

Villanelle shook her head then. “Eve no.”

Eve felt the younger woman’s eyes on her. They were boring into Eve as if trying to tell her something. Eve wasn’t sure what but she was at the ready for whatever Villanelle had planned. There was no stopping Villanelle when she had something on her mind.

Just then Villanelle jammed her heel down onto the man’s foot. And as he cried out in pain Villanelle pulled herself from his grasp just in time as his gun went off in his hand. Eve saw her opportunity as his chest was exposed. She fired and onto the floor the criminal went.

Eve stood frozen for a moment looking at the body of the man she had just shot. He wasn’t moving.

Villanelle had fallen to the floor a few feet away. She was gasping, and starring, at the man as well. “Is head dead?” She then began crawling towards him on hand and knee, but Eve stopped her.

“No! Don’t go near him. Stay back.” Eve was to be the one who would check. So hesitantly she moved forward and knelt down beside the body. He held two fingers to his check while keeping the gun at the ready. No pulse. But just in case she was wrong, Eve took the gun from his hand and tossed it away.

“He- he’s dead?”

Eve slowly nodded. “Yeah…” Her dark eyes then turned to Villanelle. “Are you- I mean- are you hurt?”

Villanelle nodded. She seemed oddly calm about the whole situation.

“You could have been shot.”

Villanelle gave a weak grin. “This isn’t my first time being held at gunpoint Eve. You’ve only known me for a year.”

Eve was so taken aback by this stamen that she didn’t reply. Instead, she turned back to look at the man. His eyes were still open. She leaned forward and used two fingers to close them. “I’ve never…” But she couldn’t finish the sentence.

Villanelle stood and walked to Eve. “Come away from him.” She used a gentle hand to pull her bodyguard from the kneeling position. She pulled Eve into the kitchen. Then she took the gun from Eve’s hand and placed it on the counter.

Eve felt like zombie. What had just happened? Did she really just kill someone? It was self-defense. He was going to hurt Villanelle. He almost did… She then felt Villanelle’s gentle hand pulling her towards her. She allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. Eve rested her head against Villanelle’s chest and under her chin. It felt so nice. It was calming. Was Villanelle stroking her hair now? That felt really nice.

After a long tender hug, Eve was able to right herself enough to call the police and Konstantin. They all came at once. The police asked so many questions as did Konstantin. He hugged his daughter and thanked Eve for protecting her. The Police discovered the man was some sort of hacker that had been able to disengage the security system. Eve didn’t pay much attention to this. She was still in of shock


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends on the couch

Konstantin asked Eve to stay with Villanelle for the night. Naturally, she agreed. She would guard her while two men were posted outside the door. This was fine with Eve. She wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight anyway so the least she could do was her job of protecting Villanelle.

Eve made herself a pot of coffee to keep her up for the night. Maybe she would read or watch some tv. Villanelle had left to shower a bit ago and would no doubt be going to be straight after. Eve wouldn’t be surprised if Villanelle had trouble sleeping as well. But Eve would assure her she was safe and had nothing to worry about.

After sitting down on the grey two-person couch Eve took a sip of her coffee. The night was going to be a long one. She starred out the massive window behind the tv thinking back on what had happened. No matter how hard she tried Eve couldn’t get the image of those dead eyes staring back at her out of her mind. She shook her head and sighed. “God,” Eve whispered to herself rubbing her temple with a hand.

The door to Villanelle’s room opened and out she walked wearing a red pair of pajamas. She without hesitation walked to the couch and sat down beside Eve. She gave the bodyguard a small smile before pulling her legs up and crossing them on the cushion.

Eve was confused by this. “Shouldn’t you be headed to bed?” She glanced down at her watch. “It’s almost 1:00 in the morning.”  
“I’m going to stay up with you.” Villanelle said this so matter of fact that it slightly took Eve back.

“You’re what?”  
  
Villanelle let out a long sigh and rolled her hazel eyes. “Eve, you’ve just shot a man. You don’t need to be alone right now.”

Eve starred over at the beautiful woman across from her. She knew there was no convincing Villanelle of anything once her mind was made up. “Are you sure though?”  
  
Villanelle nodded vigorously smiling sweetly. “Very.”

“Well, thank you,” replied Eve with a grin. She wanted to reach out and take Villanelle’s hand so badly. She thought back to the hug they had shared. It had been so meaningful to her. Eve wanted another one. But how was she supposed to go about that? “You know, I really appreciated what you did for me today.”

“Don’t be silly,” scoffed Villanelle. “You’re the one who should be thanked. You saved my life tonight.”

“Well, you gave me the opportunity to when you stomped on his foot.”

Villanelle shook her head and frowned. Her brows were furrowed as she said. “Eve just take the compliment.”

“Oh, alright,” Eve let out a little awkward laugh. She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee. “I’m sorry. I’m just stressed. It’s not every day that you kill a man.” The last words she spoke made her stomach sick.

“You were protecting me Eve... You were doing your job. And I’m very grateful.” Villanelle leaned over and placed a hand on Eve’s thigh. She gave a little squeeze with her long fingers. She smiled radiantly over at the Asian woman.

Eve dared herself to move. And she did. She placed her hand over Villanelle’s gently. They stayed this way for what felt like an hour was, in reality, was only a few seconds.

“So,” Villanelle said removing her hand and sitting back against the couch cushion. “What shall we talk about?”

“Whatever you like,” Eve grinned giddily.

For the next hour they talked about this and that until they finally arrived at the subject of the drunken dancing. There was a great deal of snickering and head shaking.

“Can I ask you something?” Eve asked taking a sip from the coffee mug.

“Sure.”  
“Why did you introduce me as your friend to all those people?”

Villanelle sighed and smiled. “Eve we spend all our time together. You’re my bodyguard but I also think of you as a friend.”

Eve pondered this reply. She thought back to all the time Villanelle had asked her questions while shopping and be so interested in her and her life. She had been trying to be friends. Villanelle wasn’t being nosey she was being friendly. The realization came with much laughter from Eve.

“What is so funny?”  
Eve shook her head. She was unable to speak because she was laughing so much. She raised a hand to acknowledge Villanelle.

“Seriously, what is so funny?” Villanelle sat up looking slightly concerned. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Finally, Eve spoke. “No, no! It’s not that… I’m glad you consider me a friend.” She took a deep breath before saying, “I consider you a friend too.”  
“Really?”

Eve nodded. This was the time. Hug time. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Villanelle. It was a bit awkward because they were sitting down. But it was a wonderful hug never the less.

Neither would be sure when they fell asleep. But they did. When Eve woke, she was laying with her head back and legs outstretched. As she slowly awoke, she began to realize where Villanelle was. That beautiful head of dirty blonde hair was resting in her lap. And her hand was laying on Villanelle’s slim shoulder. This caused Eve to smile a very big smile. Maybe she would be asleep just a little bit longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day a new scheme

Things were different from that night on. But this time things were a good different in several ways. Eve was given two more security guards under her supervision in order to protect Villanelle. These new bodyguards were used for surveillance. Thankfully, they didn’t get in the way of Eve and Villanelle spending time together.

The two women were inseparable. They had been before, but that had been based in a need. Now it was a want. They wanted to spend all their time together.

Eve was allowing herself to have fun. She enjoyed her time with Villanelle. She no longer found the young woman’s questions intrusive and annoying. Now they were welcome and enjoyable. Eve answered every question Villanelle posed. She, Eve even began asking questions as well. For two months the woman enjoyed truly getting to know each other.

On this night Villanelle had asked Eve to help her pick a dress for a masquerade ball. It was being held by a charity her father was invested in. Villanelle had modeled ever choice for her friend.

“This one of the last?"  
  
“I think I like the [last one](https://www.popsugar.co.uk/celebrity/photo-gallery/41241223/image/41241259/Jodie-Comer). It’ll go best with your [mask](https://www.etsy.com/listing/626920427/stunning-unique-mask-butterflies-queen) I think,” replied Eve.

Villanelle grinned mischievously. “Know a lot about masks Eve? Is that a kink of some kind? Risky sex life?”

Eve blushed tomato red. “No! Not at all… Actually, I don’t have a sex life…”

Another impish grin spread cross those beautiful lips. “We should change that the night of the ball.”

“Huh?”

“You could dress up and have some fun.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “Didn’t we already try that? I ended up blackout drunk and acting a fool.”

“Well this time we won’t do shots,” giggled Villanelle. “Plus, you could still do your job. It’ll just be like you’re undercover.” There was so much excitement in her voice.

It made Eve smile. She let out a long sigh and glanced down at her feet and thought about the offer. Running her fingers through her hair she saw Villanelle move out of the corner of her eye. She was moving closer.

Once the younger woman stood directly in front of her, she slipped a finger under Eve’s chin. She used this singular finger to lift Eve’s gaze to her. They locked eyes. “Please, Eve?” She pouted.

Eve frowned. “You’re an asshole.”

“Thank you,” she replied proudly with a snarky grin.

“I’ll do it.”

“Really? Yes!” Villanelle lifted her arms into the air victoriously.

Eve was warry, but there was something thrilling about the idea that intrigued her. It felt dangerous and exciting. Plus is made Villanelle happy.

Villanelle and Eve the hatched a plan together. Thankfully, Konstantin would not be attending this event. So, there would be no problem there. Villanelle would have Eve listed under another name as her plus one. Eve would pretend to take the night off and allow the two new security guards to “take over” for the night. Eve would arrive later and spend time with Villanelle, and look for Eve someone to have a fling with.

The night of the ball came and everything was set into motion. Eve stood in front of the mirror in her apartment fully dressed and ready to go. Eve had to admit Villanelle did a marvelous job picking an [outfit](https://www.theplace2.ru/photos/Sandra-Oh-md2221/pic-74106.html) for her. The [mask](https://www.etsy.com/listing/212146024/black-gold-lace-masquerade-mask-venetian?ref=sr_gallery_28&ga_search_query=black+mask&ga_page=3&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery) was perfect. To be honest, Eve knew she looked hot. And now it was time to go to a ball.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, cause this is NSFW

Eve entered the large room with mask on and purse in hand. There were so many people filling the room it would be easy to get lost in the crowd. Eve’s eyes search the mass of people for anyone she recognized. She also took in the beautiful black and white decorations that were littered around the golden room. Circular tables sat on the outskirts of the room leaving room for dancing in the middle. Classical music was being played by a small orchestra in the corner. It was a lovely scene.

Eve walked far enough in where she passed a server who gave her a tall glass of champagne. She took a sip and began weaving between the tables. She needed to find Villanelle. She saw the security guards standing against the nearby wall. So, the heiress couldn’t be far away.

As she moved, Eve felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned hoping to see Villanelle. However, it was a man about her height wearing a red devil mask.

“Well hello there, beautiful lady,” he said before giving her an extravagant bow. “May I have a dance?”

“Actually,” Eve replied tried to move away from him. “I’m looking for someone.” She did not get a good feeling from this man and wanted to be free of him as soon as possible. Maybe it was his annoying forwardness of maybe it was the fact that he smelled like cheese.

But sadly, he was too quick for her. He moved and blocked her path. “What if that person was me?”

“Excuse me.”

This voice came from behind Eve. She immediately knew who it was and felt her body relax as she turned to see Villanelle looking absolutely radiant.

She was like a goddess that had come down from the heavens. One of Villanelle’s brow was raised and her lips pursed. “Hello Eve,” she said, the corner of her mouth lifted into a small smile as her face softened.

“Villanelle,” said Eve with a smile of her own.

“This is my date, Mr. Flanigan,” said the goddess in a cold and hard voice. She was terrifying and yet unearthly at the same time. “Thank you for finding her for me.”

The man’s eyes grew wide behind the mask in surprise. “Oh god! I’m so sorry.” He then turned and scurried away.

“Well, he looked like he was about to piss himself,” snickered the bodyguard. “But how am I supposed to find anyone if you call me your date?”

Villanelle, however, did not reply. Instead, those hazel eyes seemed to be boring into Eve’s body as she looked her up and down. She seemed to be very deep in thought.

“Do I look alright?”  
“Yes,” Villanelle nodded slightly. Then her slips spread even so slightly into a smile once more. “Change of plans… Finish your champagne. Take your time doing so. Then go into the back hallway, down the stairs, and into the women’s bathroom. I’ll meet you there.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Never better. I just need to tell you something.” And with that, Villanelle turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Eve gave a little shrug and took another sip of her alcohol. She walked around for a while mingling here and there as she finished off her drink. What was Villanelle planning? Why was she being so secretive? Eve had so many questions. But now that she had finished her drink it was time to have them answered.

Down the back hallway, she went. She followed the direction and found herself in a completely empty hall. She could hardly hear the party happening above. At the end of the passage was a wooden door with the word _Women _on it. Eve hesitated slightly, unsure of what she might find in the bathroom. But what if Villanelle really was in trouble. If so, then there was no time to waste. So, on she went.

Eve gently pushed open the door by the handle and peered inside. It was a very nice bathroom. The floor was dark along with the countertop. The stall doors were wooden and matched well with the flooring and walls. There were three stalls and all were seemingly unoccupied. Where was Villanelle? Eve walked forward glancing into each little room until she reached the end.

“You came.”

Eve spun around so fast that, in her heels, she almost toppled over. She was not used to wearing them. “Holy shit!”

There she stood, Villanelle, in front of the door still wearing her mask. Her hands were behind her.

“Of course, I came,” Eve replied indignantly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Villanelle stared intently at Eve for what felt like an eternity. Then a clinking sound happened behind her.

“Did you just lock the door?”

Villanelle then suddenly began to move. She strutted quickly across the floor, closing the gap between them. She then placed her hand on Eve’s shoulders before shoving her a bit roughly against the wall.

Eve was overwhelmed and confused. “What the-.” But her words were cut off by the feel of Villanelle’s lips on her own. She was so stunned that she almost forgot to close her eyes. Eve almost melted onto the floor. It was happening. The things she had daydreamed about for months. Ever since that night of drunkenness Eve had known what she wanted. She had just not been able to admit it to herself.

When they finally broke apart, the two women rested their foreheads together and tried to catch their breath. Villanelle was the first to speak. “I’ve waited, for so long.” She then kissed Eve again. But this time it was far more passionate. Villanelle slipped her tongue into Eve’s mouth and Eve let out a low moan. Villanelle then grabbed at the bottom of Eve’s dress slipping her arm underneath.

“Villanelle we-.” But Eve gasped and was unable to speak as she felt two of those long fingers slide across her panties. She knew Villanelle could tell how wet she was growing.

“Don’t you want me, Eve?” She asked just as her fingers began pulling Eve’s panties to the side.

Eve gasped and moaned again as Villanelle entered her. “Yes,” she sighed. There was no denying how badly she had wanted the heiress, and she knew she could tell.

“Fuck,” Villanelle breathed against Eve’s neck. She began pumping her fingers in and out of Eve’s pussy.

Eve allowed herself to sink slightly down onto those fingers. They felt absolutely delicious inside her. Better than she had imagined.

“Feel good?”  
She nodded, unable to reply verbally. She shuddered when Villanelle’s lips began sucking on her neck and trailing kisses along her jawline.

Faster and faster the young woman moved. She was almost moving too fast for Eve.

“I- umm- ahhh.” Eve could hardly stand the speed of those divine fingers. She knew she was getting close. IT wasn’t taking much. They went so deep and were perfectly curling around her g-spot. “Fuck,” she swore. “I’m gonna.” Her eyes shut tight as she allowed the glorious feeling to take over her.   
“Good,” Villanelle panted against her neck. “That’s what I want.”

It wasn’t much longer before Eve was shaking from head to toe and her insides were clutching Villanelle’s fingers. “Shit! Villanelle, oh god.” Her eyes finally opened to see a smug grin on Villanelle’s beautiful face. She looked absolutely triumphant.

The heiress leaned in once more and gave a gentle kiss. “How was it?”

Eve replied by giving Villanelle a hot kiss. As she leaned back and was surprised to see Villanelle raising the two fingers that had been side her to her lips. She licked them and then slipped then between her lips and cleaned them. Eve shuddered once more.

“I was going to wait till after the ball to kiss you,” Villanelle explained acting as if nothing had just happened. She was casual with her words as if chatting over coffee. “But once I saw you in that dress, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“It was really good,” confessed Eve.

“We have a lot to talk about. But no doubt the other bodyguards are looking for me. I gave them the slip to come down here.” Villanelle straightened her mask and looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Come out in a few minutes. I’ll be waiting for you upstairs. We can enjoy the party for a while longer. But I imagine you’ll want to head back to my apartment pretty soon, am I right?”

“We do have a lot to talk about,” agreed Eve.

“Exactly. So an hour here and then back to the apartment.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle's turn back at the apartment

Once again Eve did as Villanelle instructed. She stayed behind as Villanelle went ahead to return to the ball. This ended up being very good for the Asian woman. She needed to catch her breath. Had that really just happened? Had Villanelle actually just fingered her till she came? It had never been that easy for Eve to finish with someone else. The whole event felt like a dream, a hot and sexy dream. Eve was confused by it and yet utterly positive she wanted it to happen again.

When the bodyguard entered the ball once more her eyes almost immediately found Villanelle. She was standing and holding a glass of champagne while talking to a man and a woman who Eve guessed were married. She walked over hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

Thankfully, Villanelle saw her. She extended her hand towards Eve beckoning to her. “This is my friend Carolyn,” said the heiress as Eve approached.

Eve shook the man and woman’s hands. Villanelle said their names, but her mind was still in the bathroom so she really didn’t take them in. “Nice to meet you,” she said with a nod at them both.

But there would be no small talk. At that moment Villanelle placed her glass down on the table next to her and turned to Eve. “Would you like to dance?”

Eve was once again surprised by the woman before her. She hesitated for so long that Villanelle spoke again. “Come on, dance with me,” she smiled sweetly. Villanelle held out a hand to Eve like an invitation.

How could she say no to those puppy dog eyes? I mean what was a dance after they had just had sex in a bathroom. “I’d love to,” she replied taking Villanelle’s hand.

The two women then walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Eve had never danced in such a fancy setting. What was she supposed to do? She was beginning to panic.

It was like Villanelle then read her mind. “Just follow my lead,” she beamed down at her from behind the mask. She then placed a hand on Eve’s waist and pulled her close.

Eve allowed herself to whirled, twirled, and guided around the floor. She could hardly stop herself from smiling. This was a stark contrast to the last time the two has danced together. She soon began to giggle uncontrollably at the thought of it.

It was apparently contagious because in the next seconds Villanelle began to giggle as well. In fact, both began to act very silly. They no longer tried to dance well. Instead, every movement was exaggerated and flamboyant. When Villanelle dipped Eve and they almost both toppled down this caused even more laughter. They acted as if they were the only two dancing, and ignored everyone else’s stares.

Eve was enjoying every minute with Villanelle. She couldn’t get enough of this feeling in her stomach. It felt like contentment and it was extremely satisfying.

The two women continued to dance and occasionally mingle for the next hour or so. Then they made their way to the waiting car with the security guards not far behind. Thankfully they would be riding in separate cars. Eve was unconcerned with the fact that other guards probably knew who she was by this point. They didn’t matter now. Only she and Villanelle did.

Eve and Villanelle slipped into the back of the limo together, both grinning from ear to ear like school girls with crushes. And as soon as the door shut and the light dimmed the two drew together like a bug to a light bulb. Eve moved first. Her lips locked onto Villanelle’s with desperation.

Villanelle opened her mouth for the kiss, welcoming Eve in. Then she made a move of her own. She slipped onto the Asian woman’s lap. She knocked her head on the roof of the car but ignored this in favor of continuing to kiss Eve. However, after a moment she did take a break to call up to the driver. “Roll up the partition!”

This made Eve giggle. But she took the lapse in making out to remove her mask and toss it to the side. As soon as Villanelle turned back to her, Eve went and removed her mask as well. “I want to see your face,” she breathed before capturing the heiress's lips.

The two continued like this until they reached the front of Villanelle’s building. Then they practically ran to the elevator and quickly began kissing again once inside. Then when on the right floor, they locked arms and scurried into the apartment.

Eve turned and closed the door behind them and locked it.

Villanelle was standing by the doorway to her room panting with excited eyes. “Help me unzip?” She asked turning her back to Eve.

She approached Villanelle slowly and took a gentle hold on the zipper. She inch, by inch, pulled it down until it reached her ass. The dress then hit the floor as did Eve’s jaw. Beneath the dress was black lingerie. This was such a turn on that Eve felt her body shudder slightly. “Damn…”

“I had hoped the night would end this way,” admitted Villanelle with a laugh. She turned to face Eve. “Can’t blame a girl for being prepared. She then cupped Eve’s face between her hand and pressed her lips together.

Eve pulled the zipper on the side of her dress and began removing it from her. She let it drop and join Villanelle’s dress on the wooden floor. She stepped out of it as she pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly. “Go lie down on the bed.” Eve ordered Villanelle with much more confidence than she felt. But might as well fake it till she makes it right?

Villanelle’s hazel eyes grew wide, as did her smile. Then she did as Eve had told her to do and turned to crawl onto the bed.

“On your back,” Eve continued. She followed Villanelle into the bedroom. As she did so she grabbed a bottle of wine off a side table. After taking a swing of the drink she handed it to Villanelle who also took a sip.

One the wine was on the floor Eve crawled onto the bed. “Open up your legs.”

Villanelle did so with a deep and heavy sigh. She leaned back against the headboard and pillows.

Eve drug her lips across the skin on Villanelle’s inner thigh intently. She wanted this moment with the beautiful goddess before her to last. Eve didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but tonight had brought her Villanelle and she was going to drink in every minute.

Villanelle let out another sigh and closed her eyes and Eve drew closer to her final destination. “Fuck me already,” she whined.

“In due time,” chuckled Eve. It took her a minute to undo the lingerie. Eve had never encountered lingerie and was rather confused by the contraption. She had also never been with a woman. But it’s not like she was about to Villanelle that fact. However, the alcohol was giving her confidence.

Finally, there it is was. Villanelle’s beautiful pussy. Eve had little to compare it to, and yet she knew it was sensational. Going on impulse, Eve curiously ran two fingers through the wet folds. She was pleased when Villanelle bit her lip with anticipation.

But Eve didn’t want to tease anymore. She wanted more. So, she slid her fingers inside the heiress and began pumping two fingers in and out of the soft pussy. Eve curled her fingers when she went in, which was apparently the right this to do because Villanelle soon swore in a low and slow voice. “Feel good?”

“So good,” Villanelle moaned.

Then Eve followed her instinct again. She leaned down and gave the area of the clit and good hard lick. The sound that came from the heiress was a good sign. So, Eve kept licking away as she continued to push in and out of her pussy. Then she began sucking on Villanelle clit.

“Yes,” cried Villanelle. Her fingers threaded into Eve’s curls and gripped them tightly. She then began thrusting upward into Eve’s open mouth. “Harder,” she begged.

“Alright princess,” smirked Eve.

This practice continued until Villanelle’s body began to shake and she began to cry out. She was rather loud, but Eve liked it. Then her back arched and with one final shudder she collapsed onto the bed panting.

Eve leaned back proud of the work she had done on the heiress’s body. She was pleased to see her smiling up at the ceiling and then back at her.

Villanelle leaned up and met Eve's lips with her own. “That was so hot,” she whispered against Eve’s lips. “Let’s go again.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

When Eve Polastri woke the next morning, the first thing she felt was warmth. She could tell through her closed eyelids that the sun was shining into the room. Her dark eyes fluttered open and across the pillow, her head rested on was Villanelle. At that point, she became aware of the fact that she was naked under the covers of the bed. She blushed slightly realizing this.

The sun’s ray that were coming through the large window fell into Villanelle’s beautiful face. This gave her the impression that she was glowing. It made her appear like an angel. Her hazel eyes were so clear and mesmerizing. Villanelle was absolutely ethereal. “Good morning,” she whispered tiredly.

Eve replied, “morning,” as she took in the giddy grin on Villanelle’s lips. She then shifted so that one arm was underneath her head. “Sleep well?”

“Phenomenal,” Villanelle said with no hesitation. “And you?” As she said this, Villanelle stretched out a hand and brushed one of Eve’s wild curls behind her ear. Her fingers gently caressed her chin as she did this.

“Pretty great too.” Eve leaned over and pressed her lips to Villanelle’s. “Last night was amazing.”

“For me as well.” Villanelle bit her lower lip as she stared at her. She seemed to be taking in every inch of Eve’s face as if she had never seen it before. “How does breakfast sound?”

“Good,” she replied. She couldn’t help but watch then as Villanelle’s bare body slipped from under the covers. What a great ass. Eve felt a little bad about objectifying the heiress in her mind. But she couldn’t help it.

Villanelle pulled on a blue and white robe before glancing back at Eve. She gave a wink and then exited the room.

Eve rolled onto her back and stretched her arms up above her head. What a beautiful morning it was. And what a sensational night it had been. Eve had never had sex that mindblowing. So, that’s what the song and poems were about. She chuckled to herself and smiled up at the ceiling.

But then something happened that caused Eve to practically fall from the bed. A knock came from the front door. She heard Villanelle swear from the kitchen. Eve scurried around the room gathering up her things in her arms, then ran to the doorway.

Villanelle was standing in the kitchen with wide eyes as she stared at the door. Clearly, there was panic in both of the women at the sound of this knock. It had broken their own little world that they had escaped into. She then turned to Eve. “Get into your room and put on some clothes!” She motioned with her hand for Eve to do as she said.

Eve didn’t hesitate. She ran as fast as she could cross the apartment into the small room, which her bed was in for overnight stays. As quietly as she could Eve shut the door behind her. And began throwing on one of the suits she wore for security work. As she did so, the door opened and familiar voice came through the closed bedroom door.

“Wild night Villanelle?”

“Dad, why are you here so early?”  
“Konstantin?” Eve whispered in confusion. “What the hell?”

“I’ve been worried about you,” replied her father. There was a pause before he continued. “Where is Polastri?”

Eve finished getting herself ready and walked out looking as put together as was possible. She gave Konstantin a smile and a nod. “Morning, sir.”

“How was your night off?” He asked with his hands on his hips.

“Good,” Eve replied. “But I felt bad about taking off so I got here early.”

He nodded looking convinced of her lie. Then he turned back to his daughter. “So, I heard you had fun last night.”

Villanelle looked ever so slightly panicked as she stared back at her father. “What do you mean.”  
  
Konstantin didn’t reply. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Only after that did he reply to Villanelle. “I hear you’ve got a new love interest. And I also heard that you two were seen together at the ball last night.”

Villanelle gave an unconvincing shrug looking comically like a deer in headlights. “So, what if I do?”

Konstantin drew closer to her then. His tone because very serious and almost threatening. “Just be careful my dear. People will do crazy things to get to your money.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Eve looked on nervously at this exchange. Could he possibly know the new love interest had been her? That it had been, she, Eve that had danced with Villanelle last night at the ball. She prayed that he didn’t. Eve was thrown off when her boss then turned to her.

“I want you to stay with Villanelle 24/7 from now on.”

“Really?” Asked Villanelle with raised brows.

Konstantin nodded. “You clearly can’t be trusted without the head bodyguard around. No more people who are not cleared by Eve until we can be sure that there aren’t any more crazy men who are going to try and hurt you.”

Villanelle pretended to frustration at these words. “Is that really necessary?”

“Yes. In order to keep you safe yes.” He then turned back to Eve. “Can you do it?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

And with a goodbye to his daughter, he left. The door closed behind him and the two women stared stunned at each other. Eve’s jaw was hanging ajar and Villanelle’s eyes were the size of saucers. They waited a few seconds listening to the footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Then there was the sound of the elevator door opening and closing.

Only then did the two women break into grins. Villanelle rushed to Eve and hugged her. “We did it! We tricked him!” She eventually let go of Eve and calmed her laughter. “So how about breakfast now?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Partition by Beyonce

So, they did a Konstantin told them. The two were attached at the hip and loved it so much. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Every free minute alone was spent kissing or having sex. It was thrilling to keep it a secret and hide it away in closets and bathrooms.

This night Eve found herself desperately watching the fancy grandfather clock in the dining room of the mansion they were having dinner at. Her back to the wall in the foyer she could has a good view of Villanelle. It was another event Villanelle was obligated to attend to keep her father happy.

Her father was sitting beside her and enthralled with the conversation. This was good because it meant Eve could stare at Villanelle as much as she liked. She was so beautiful in the flowing dress she wore. Eve was itching to get her hands all over her and rip the dress from her body.

Villanelle would glance over at Eve every now and then flashing her a smirk. This was driving her wild and she could clearly tell. If only they were alone. Eve could feel herself growing wet as she fantasied about different scenarios for her and Villanelle.

Several hours passed with Eve growing more and more, needy by the minute. Then finally the time to leave came. Eve waited dutifully by the door for Villanelle as she said her last goodbyes. Once this was done, and Villanelle gave one last wave the two walked side by side towards the limo. However, something stopped their progress

“Villanelle,” Konstantin said as she approached them from the house. He walked towards them down the stone driveway. “We need to talk. Can I ride with you?”

Eve felt panicked and annoyed. What did he want to talk about? Why did he have to talk to her now?

“Oh,” Villanelle sighed. “Can’t it wait to morning? I’m very tired.”

Konstantin frowned at his daughter clearly frustrated. “This is important.”

Villanelle walked towards him smiling sweetly. “But I’ll be able to listen better, in the morning, after some rest,” his daughter assured him. She rested a hand on his arm and gave in a reassuring squeeze.

Damn, she’s good, Eve thought. She knew just how to work him. Eve herself almost spoke. But there was no need.

“I guess if you insist,” he replied with a shrug.

Eve felt herself relax slightly at these words. She couldn’t help but grin and give a little nod in. agreement with his choice.

Konstantin turned to Eve. “Make sure she does get some rest.”

“She will, she always takes good care of me.” Villanelle gave her father a sweet peck on the cheek before turning back to Eve.

The two women then continued their walk to the waiting limo. Eve tried not to walk fast and look too eager to be alone with the stunning woman beside her. She glanced up at Villanelle who was wearing that familiar smirk. Looks like Villanelle could tell what she was thinking. She could see the desperation.

Eve moved to open the door and Villanelle took the opportunity to move close to her ear and whisper. “I’m going to fuck you in this car. Get in, and take off your pants.”

Eve’s jaw practically dropped and her body gave a hard shudder. Then she did as she was told.

Villanelle slipped into the car behind her. As she sat down, she called up to the driver. “Let’s go for a drive. Just keep going until I tell you otherwise. And roll up the partition please.” She then turned on some music that would hide anything sounds they made.

Eve tore off her pants once the partition was fully raised. She was intrigued to see Villanelle beginning to crawl onto the floor and kneel before her.

Villanelle then helped her finish removing her shoes and pants. And then she used her hands to spread Eve’s legs apart. She gently rubbed her hands up and down Eve’s bare thigh. “You’re so sexy baby,” whispered Villanelle as she began to lean toward her knee. She gave it a slow and soft kiss. The kiss left a lipstick stain on Eve’s skin.

Another shudder ran up her body. “I want you so badly,” she admitted breathing heavily.

“Oh, I know,” Villanelle snickered as she gave the other knee a kiss. “But I want you to say please first.”

“Please.”

“Please who?”

Eve sighed with frustration and want. “Please Villanelle.”  
  
“Please Villanelle what?” She had such a strong smirk on her red lips now.

“Please Villanelle, fuck me here in this limo. Fuck me hard.”

Villanelle giggled before another kiss was placed ever so slightly past the knee. “I love it when you say please, baby.”

“Please, please, please,” Eve said shaking her head so that her hair shook. Eve enunciated each syllable as much as she could with each word. She needed Villanelles touch, and she needed it now.

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Villanelle said as she planted one kiss another other. Each one moved closer and closer to the desired destination.

Eve was positively trembling from head to toe now. She closed her eyes when two fingers ran their way over her black panties right in the spot where she needed attention.

“You’re so wet already,” Villanelle said with pleasant, surprise. “I can’t wait to last you.” So, she pulled at the panties Eve wore until they were completely removed. She then tossed them to the side and dove into Eve’s pussy. As she did so, one of Villanelle’s hands worked on herself. She curled them inside her pussy getting herself ready when it was her turn.

Eve let out a moan and her head rolled back onto the leather seat. “Fuck,” she breathed.

Villanelle was masterful with her tongue. She pressed hard and purposeful with each lick. She sucked Eve into her mouth and pulled away slowly. She repeated this over and over until two of her fingers were inserted into Eve soaked pussy. In and out they moved. With each thrust driving Eve crazier and crazier. She used her free hand to pull Eve closer using her hand around her thigh.

Eve felt herself beginning to head over the hill of ecstasy. Her fingers were entwined in Villanelles’s hair by now. as well. She had already been so filled with need, she did not need much encouragement. So, the fulfillment was hers. She shook and shuddered and tossed her head slightly. “Oh god,” she wined. “God that was so good.” She beamed from ear to ear raking her finger through her Villanelle’s hair.

Villanelle then crawled from the floor onto Eve’s lap. She straddled one of Eve’s thigh and began rubbing her pussy along it.   
  
“Looks like you could use some help,” Eve said unzipping Villanelle’s dress as she continued to ride Eve. Sit wasn’t long before Villanelle was out of her dress and in her white panties and lace bra. “If you’re going to ride something, it should be my face.”  
  
Villanelle smiled as Eve laid back on the seat allowing a place for her to sit. She moved over Eve after remove her dress and panties fully and placed her pussy on Eve’s waiting lips. She shook as she did so. Villanelle was clearly filled with as much want as Eve has been.

Eve reached up with one hand and began running her fingers over Villanelle’s perk breast. The other hand gripped her ass cheek. The final aspect was her tongue which instantly moved inside her folds.

Villanelle was in fact so filled with the need for release she began to grind her pussy on Eve’s face. She felt Eve’s teeth grazing against her clit and it made her shudder.

Eve loved being ridden like this. She loved Villanelle being in charge, and mostly, importantly she liked making the heiress feel as much pleasure as she did. She loved the taste of Villanelle. There was something marvelous about it. There was also something marvelous about seeing the younger woman’s eye closed with pleasure at what she was doing to her.

“Oh Eve,” she moaned. “Shit, oh shit.” She normally took longer, but since she had begun working on herself as she worked on Eve it didn’t take too long. She vibrated and panted as she came on Eve’s face. She waited a moment before crawling from her perch. Villanelle needed a minute to recover from her orgasm.

Once she did move away, Eve sat up and moved to kiss her. Villanelle’s lips still tasted like her. In fact, they tasted like each other. Their two flavors intertwined as their lips did.

“You want to go again,” Villanelle said leaning back and biting her lower lip after licking it clean.

“How about getting a drink first? Then maybe back to the apartment.”

Villanelle laughed. “You mean you don’t wanna do it in the limo again?”

“I mean it is rather hard to keep my mouth and mind on the uh,” she leaned over and kissed Villanelle. “Target… I can do better in a non-moving area.”

“Better?”

Now it was Eve’s turn to smirk. “That’s what I said.”

“I like the sound of that.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do wrong between Eve and Villanelle

The wild times continued almost every minute of every day. Every minute was filled with Villanelle and filled by Villanelle. Eve couldn’t get enough. She was absolutely infatuated. There was something about this woman. She was addictive like a drug, and Eve was hooked.

One of their favorite things to do was watch movies together when they weren’t having sex. This night Villanelle’s head was laying in Eve’s lap allowing the Asian woman to play with the ends of her hair. Meanwhile, Villanelle’s fingers were stroking Eve’s thigh affectionately.

This was beginning to turn Eve on as her fingers drew closer to her pussy. So, grinning mischievously Eve leaned down and pushed Villanlle’s hair aside so she could gain access to her neck. She gave the soft skin a slow opened mouthed kiss. 

When she leaned back Villanelle turned to lay on her back and smile up at her. “Kiss me,” she said, and Eve was more than happy to oblige.

She leaned down once more capturing Villanelle’s lips in a tender and hot kiss. That’s when Villanelle sat up, still kissing Eve. She moved onto her lap and took Eve’s face between her long-fingered hands. At the same time, Eve’s hands began gripping Villanelle’s tight ass. God Villanelle really di smelled delicious. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Villanelle breathed against her lips. “Let’s fuck.”

“You read my mind,” Eve chuckled. Her fingers left Villanelle’s ass and began to work on the buttons of Villanelle’s pajama shirt. She made quick work of it, pulling the shirt from her body and letting it drop to the floor. She then began to suckle on Villanelle’s already hard nipples in turn.

Villanelle moaned loudly as her head fell back at the sensation. “Yes, baby.” Once she grew used to Eve’s tongue on her, Villanelle moved her own hand down into Eve’s pants and down towards her pussy.

Eve let out a sigh as Villanelle’s finger entered her. However, this moment would not last. Words would be uttered that couldn’t be taken back.

Villanelle was kissing Eve’s neck when she spoke. “I love you,” she whispered against her skin.

Eve froze immediately. What should she say? What was happening? Did she mean what she just said? With so many things were flying through Eve’s mind that she sat there still and unmoving.

Villanelle then stopped her kisses having felt Eve change. She slowly leaned back and removed her fingers from Eve and her pants. “Is everything alright.”

“Did you hear what you just said?”

The heiress grinned broadly. “Yes, I did…” But soon her smile faded as she looked down at Eve. “Is that a problem.”

“I-um… Isn’t this, ya know, a bit sudden?”

“Maybe for you,” Villanelle said giving an awkward sort of chuckle. “But I’ve cared about you for a long time.”

Eve moved Villanelle from her lap and stood then began to pace back and forth in front of the couch.

“I thought you cared about me,” Villanelle said with furrowed brows as she looked up at Eve.

“I do care. I do. But love is something very different.”

“But I know you love me.”  
Eve stopped in her tracks and turned to look down at Villanelle who was buttoning up her pajama shirt. “I don’t know what I feel.” She was growing angry now. How could Villanelle tell her what she was feeling?

“You do, you just don’t realize it.”

“No, I don’t love you.” The words were spoken in the heat of the moment. They were spiteful and impulsive. Eve instantly regretted saying them. She wasn’t even positive that she meant them. But she just wanted to put Villanelle in her place. But it didn’t really work as planned.

Tears began to well in Villanelle’s eyes as her faced hardened. Her arms folded in anger. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then quickly closed it.

“I’m sorry.” Eve did mean that.

“Why are you acting this way?”

“I’m just not ready for this.”  
Villanelle tossed her hands into the air and sighed. “What am I just a booty call to you? Just wanted to have sex with the rich girl? Get some perks?

“What? No! That’s not it at all!”  
“Then what the fuck is this we’re doing?”

“I thought we were just having some fun…”

Villanelle looked utterly appalled. “Well fuck you then.” She stood then. “I’m going to bed.”

“Why do you have to act like such a child?” Eve spat the words at her.

“Oh, fuck you!” Villanelle said before walking into her bedroom and slamming the door.

“No, fuck you,” Eve shouted throwing up her middle finger at the closed door. Eve then stormed into her bedroom and slammed her door as well. She got ready for bed and then angrily laid down and covered herself with the covers.

Eve stared up at the ceiling absolutely fuming for several minutes. But the more and more she thought about what had happened the more and more she hated it. She hated what she had said to Villanelle. Why had she said it? Eve wished she could take it all back? But why had Villanelle said those stupid words? It had ruined everything.

The next morning the two women didn’t speak to each other and hardly looked at each other. Eve waited for Villanelle to crack and was sure that she was doing the same. Eve was not going to apologize first. So, the two drank their coffee and tea in silence at the table in the kitchen.

This was going be a long day, Eve thought as she pretended to read her newspaper. She was doing her best not to look over at Villanelle, but it was really difficult.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door to distract her. Eve got up and looked through the peephole. It was Konstantin.

“Good morning,” she said opening the door.

“Morning,” he replied with a king grin on his face. “How are you, my dear?” She asked Villanelle.

“I’m good. And you?”

“Excellent!” He walked in and grinned at Eve. “I have good news for both of you. Villanelle we’re going to Greece for a vacation!”  
She beamed up at him from the table. “Oh my god really?”

“Yes dear!” Then he turned to Eve. “And while we are gone on vacation, you will get a break and can stay here to rest.”

Both women broke their coldness towards each other to glance at one another. Neither spoke for a moment and simply stared.

“Aren’t you happy?” he asked apparently oblivious to their concerned expressions.

“Yes,” Villanelle replied. “Very much so! This is great news.”  
  
“Certainly,” Eve added. But in fact, she could not have been more upset in that moment. Villanelle was going away, and she wasn’t going with her. Would they have a chance to make up before she left? What if she met someone else in Greece? This was an absolute disaster.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> missing Villanelle

Three whole weeks, Villanelle would be gone for three whole weeks in Greece. And despite trying her best not to, Eve already missed her. Yet they hadn’t even left yet. In fact, Villanelle was just now beginning to pack her bags to leave tomorrow.

Eve sat at the kitchen table while Villanelle packed her clothes. She glanced frequently into the room at her. They hadn’t spoken in almost two whole days. And Eve hated it. Yet she was also not willing to budge. She was determined not to be the first one to apologize. What a pity they were both so stubborn.

Then again there was nothing that said Eve couldn’t help her pack, right? “You need any help,” Eve called to the other room.

Almost instantly there was another reply. “No.” There was a long moment of silence, then another reply. “Not unless you have something to say to me…”

Eve thought hard about what her reply would be. Sher decided to continue to be stubborn. “No, I don’t… Do you?”

“No.” Another quick response from Villanelle.

“Okay then,” Eve said turning back to look at her phone.

And those were the last words that the two spoke to each other before Villanelle left. Eve would think about the sight of Villanelle getting on a plane a lot during the first week she was gone. She hadn’t looked back as she walked up the steps. She hadn’t given Eve a glance. And as this happened Eve had felt sick to her stomach.

In fact, Eve was thinking about it one night exactly a week since Villanelle had left. She was sitting on a chair watching a game show. She was nursing some wine as she pictured Villanelle moving away from her. She really was beautiful. And no matter how much Eve tried to deny it she missed the heiress. What was Villanelle doing now? Who was she talking to?

Eve felt like she was losing her mind. Then a thought occurred to her. It was a crazy idea, but one she really liked. What if she went by Villanelle’s apartment? It would just be to feel like she was there. Maybe it would help Eve feel a little less lonely. Plus, she had a key to the apartment and the doorman knew her, so it would be easy to get in.

Next thing Eve knew, her feet were carrying her out the door and towards the apartment. It was a short time period to her destination. She felt full of excitement when Eve began to unlock the door. Part of her hoped to find Villanelle inside. Yet she knew that would not be the case.

Eve was first hit by the delightful smell of Villanelle’s perfume that she always wore. It was absolutely divine and could be smelled all over the apartment.

Eve smiled to herself as she moved into the kitchen, where she opened the refrigerator and pulled put Villanelle’s favorite champagne. She then poured herself a tall glass of the alcohol and took a large sip. She had had the drink many times before and after she and Villanelle had sex. In fact, something about the drink now tasted like sex.

Subconsciously Eve began to meander towards the bedroom where she and Villanelle had so many romantic encounters. Out of what felt like, habit, she sat down on the end and then allowed herself to fall back into the covers after putting her drink down on the floor. Her fingers ran over the linens and revel in their softness. It reminded her of Villanelle's skin, which was also smooth and soft.

There had, had so much sex on that bed. So many times, Villanelle sucking on her and licked away at her pussy. God, just thinking about it made Eve wet. Her tongue was absolutely magical. The way it swirled around her clit and gave it little flicks.

And then Eve was touching herself. Her hand had gone down in her pants and was rubbing circled around her clit. She pulled her shirt and began playing with her hardening nipples. She imagined Villanelle was there telling her what to do. Those hazel eyes boring into her as she watching Eve pleasuring herself.

_Press harder, _Villanelle would say to her. _That’s right, baby. _

Eve’s head fell back as she inserted two fingers inside herself. God, she wanted Villanelle so badly. She wanted her in every way possible. She needed her. It was a desperation Eve felt for Villanelle. Almost an animalistic need. As she thought on these things Eve then began to picture Villanelle’s mouth being buried inside her pussy. She was such an amazing lover. And then eve was cumming and shaking.

“Oh fuck,” she panted her head falling back onto a pillow. She pulled her hand from her pants and then rolled over as if to curl up against something. Eve opened her eyes realizing what she had done. Her body was searching for Villanelle’s to hold.

Then she remembered how many hours they would talk after having sex. They could talk about anything and nothing. She smiled to herself again. She wanted Villanelle physically, but it was more than that. She wanted her company. Eve desired to spend all her time with Villanelle.

“Oh god… I love her,” Eve said surprising herself. She sat up and said it again. “I love her… Holy shit. I love her!” And in that instant Eve knew what she had to do. She had to go to Greece.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve arrives in Greece and it's not what she expected to find

Eve bought her ticket the next day. She had to get to Villanelle and tell her how she felt. She had to tell Villanelle that she loved her. Eve had been given the information about their hotel and vacation in case of an emergency. So, she would be easy enough to track down on Greece.

On the plane ride, Eve did have several panic attacks. Was she crazy? Would Villanelle be accepting of her? But it was too late to doubt. Eve was on her way to the woman she loved and who she hoped still loved her. She had been so blind to her feelings. Everything inside her pointed to Villanelle. She was desperately and hopelessly in love.

She arrived in Greece late at night and lugged her one bag of hastily packed clothes into the first taxi she could flag down. Eve’s heart was pounding and her hands were sweating. Villanelle was so close now. When she finally arrived at the hotel on the coast Eve was very aware of feeling sick to her stomach with excitement. She paid the driver and then made her way inside.

It was a radiant hotel. However, Eve hardly noticed the white and blue themed interior. She marched towards the elevator, having made in past the bellhop. She rode it all the way to the top floor. Her feet were carrying down a hallway before she knew it. They were carrying her to Villanelle. Finally, she stopped outside of room 537. Villanelle’s room.

Eve dropped her bag and raised her hand at the ready to knock. But something stopped her. There were noises coming from inside the room. Giggling? Wait, what was that? Moaning? She stepped away from the door instantly.

Villanelle was with someone else… Sex was happening on the other side of that door.” Fuck,” Eve breathed. “Fuck me.” This couldn’t be happening. Eve had come all this way. All this way to only find out Villanelle had moved on. She was such an idiot. Eve had been such a fool. There would be no winning Villanelle back. What was she supposed to do now?

She swore several more times internally before grabbing her bag and practically running back to the elevator. It would be like she was never here. She rushed down into the lobby stopping there to think of her next step. The first thing that Eve’s eyes found was the hotel bar. Instantly, she knew she needed a drink. So, she strewed over to a barstool and dropped her bag. She climbed up into the set and over came the bartender.

“What would you like?”

“A shot please, the strongest you’ve got.” Eve was desperate. She grabbed the shot like a lifeline when it arrived in front of her. She downed it in one gulp and felt it burn her throat. “Another.” She wanted to get drunk enough to make the pain disappear. She needed it to go away.

Two more shots, and several other drinks later Eve was certainly beginning to feel better. She had no idea how much time had passed. She was almost positive that she would be kicked out soon. But god what a nice feeling it was. How nice it was to forget that Villanelle was fucking someone else upstairs. Oh no, there it was again, that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Eve covered her face with her hands and sighed.

“Eve?”

Slowly, she turned having heard her name spoken by a familiar voice. There she was, blurry, but that was Villanelle. She looked so beautiful in the loose blue dress she wore. Her hair was up in a messy bun that made her look even more stunning in a relaxed fashion. Her hazel eyes were wide and locked on Eve.

“Wha- How are you-?”

“Yep!” Eve hiccupped loudly. “I’m here.”

“How? Why…? Are you drunk?” Villanelle sat down beside her with a concerned expression.

“Soooo drunk. I did a bunch of shots.”

“Why would you come here and get drunk?” Villanelle placed a gentle hand over the one Eve was resting on the bar. Her voice was filled with concern.

But Eve recoiled at the heiress’s touch. She glared drunkenly at Villanelle with a frown. “I know,” Eve replied with another loud hiccup.

“Know what exactly?” She looked hurt by how Eve reaction to her. Which angered Eve.

“I – I heard you. In your hotel room.”

Villanelle’s brows raised in a confused expression. “Eve I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve just come back from a party fifteen minutes away from here.”

Eve sat slumped on the stool with her brows furrowed. “So… So, who was that in your hotel room? I wen tot room 537 to see you, but someone was having sex in there.”

Then something happened that frustrated Eve even more. Villanelle roared with laughter. “Eve,” she giggled barely able to sleep from laughter. “I’m in room 573, not 537.”

Eve’s jaw dropped. “What? So, you’re saying… Are you saying I haven’t lost you?”

“Lost me?” Villanelle asked shaking her head slightly. “What on earth are you talking about? I’ve just gone on vacation.”

Eve in her muffled mind was jumping for joy. Could there be a chance? Could Villanelle still love her?

“You’re crazy.”

Oh, that smile of hers. Eve leaned forward and captured those perfect lips. The kiss was filled with so much longing. Eve was about to burst. And in fact, as soon as they broke apart, she did. “I love you!” Eve practically shouted the words in Villanelle’s face.

Villanelle was silent for what felt like an eternity. “You- love me?” Her smile broadened as she looked into Eve’s eyes. She let out a laugh of disbelief. “Eve, do you really mean that?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “I was just scared. But god I missed you so much. And I just knew I had to come and tell you. Villanelle, I love you so much.”

“You flew all this way just to tell me you love me?” Villanelle grabbed the collar of Eve’s shirt and drew her in for another kiss. As she did this however Eve slipped from the barstool. Thankfully Villanelle was there to catch her. “Oh god,” she grunted trying to keep Eve from the floor. “Let’s get you to bed,” she laughed giving Eve’s cheek a kiss. “You need to sleep this off. We’ll talk more in the morning.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk on the beach and some sexy times

God, what a pounding headache. Eve had hardly any desire to open her dark eyes when her mind woke her the next morning. Before eve opening them, Eve used the hand she had been laying on began rubbing her forehead in an attempt to diminish the throbbing. As she did this, she realized her free arm was wrapped around something, or rather someone. She smiled to herself. It was Villanelle. She knew that frame oh so well.

She dared to open her eyes now. But she did so slowly and hesitantly. The room she found herself in was large and themed much like the lobby was, blue and white elegance. It was dimly lit except for a little bit of light was peeking in from behind the closed curtains.

Having Villanelle so close now was so thrilling and calming all at once. Eve was overwhelmed with the feeling. It almost made her completely forget about her headache. She smiled as he thought back to the previous night and as she did the younger woman began to stir.

Villanelle gave a little sigh and then rolled to face Eve. Her eyes were still closed and Eve longed to see them open and gazing at her. The was great anticipation. Then it happened as if Villanelle could feel her wishing.

Those hazel eyes opened finding Eve starring at her. Villanelle began to beam across the pillows at her. Almost immediately she moved closer to Eve so that their noses touched. She then leaned in slightly merely brushing her lips across Eve’s, almost daring her to move closer.

Which, Eve did. She cupped Villanelle’s face and drew her in for a proper kiss. She could feel Villanelle’s lips turning into a smile as they kissed.

Villanelle hummed as they parted. “Well, good morning to you too.”

Eve shushed her, and closing her eyes once more. “No, it’s not morning. It’s still night time and time to sleep.”

Villanelle giggled. “We can do that. My dad will be gone all day, so you came at the perfect time. So, I’m all yours.”

“Hmm… All mine?” Eve couldn’t help but smirk. “I like the sound of that.” She couldn’t help but touch her. She ran her fingers over Villanelle’s waist, over her hip, and down to her thigh, allowing her hand to rest there.

Villanelle blushed slightly as this happened. “Whatever you want,” she replied biting her lower lip. “And I’m very interested to know what you’ll think of.”

“Well,” Eve grinned rolling over onto her back. “First I need some help with this headache.”

Villanelle propped herself up on her elbow so she could see Eve better. “I think we can arrange that.”

After breakfast and some medication, Eve fell back to sleep. And she did not wake until the sun had almost completely set. She practically jumped from the bed when she checked her phone and realized what time it was. Villanelle was in the bathroom putting on some makeup. Eve rushed in with an apology on her lips. “I’m so sorry I slept so long!”  
  
“You needed the rest,” insisted the heiress. “You had been traveling and had had a few too many shots.” She giggled which made Eve feel at ease. “But since you’re awake now, could I interest you in a walk on the beach?”  
  
“That sounds lovely.” 

As soon as both women were ready, they walked hand in hand down to the beach. As soon as they reached its edge Villanelle paused. She slipped her sandals from her feet and giddily sank her toes into the soft sand. Eve adored her expression as she did this. She took a cue and slipped her own shoes off and attached them by the straps to the belt on her navy-blue shorts.

Villanelle’s eyes were focused on the beautiful sunset before them. “Isn’t it beautiful,” she sighed.

“Yeah, stunning,” replied Eve looking at Villanelle.

Glancing back at Eve, the heiress realized she was talking about her and blushed. “Oh stop,” she shook her head.

So, taking each other’s hands once more they walked on the beach and along the ocean. They talked about this and that. Mainly love, and their feelings for one another. This period of time was peaceful and calm. After about fifteen minutes down the beach, they stopped and turned back towards the hotel. Thankfully, as they walked there were only a few people, and the security guards with Villanelle were staying back and giving the two plenty of space.

As they were returning to the hotel Villanelle leaned down and gave Eve’s cheek a peck with her lips. 

Eve jumped away slightly in surprise and concern. “Not here,” she said looking up with furrowed brows at the younger woman.

“Why not? There’s hardly anyone here?”

“But the guards -.”

“Forget them,” Villanelle insisted. Then she went into for another kiss, this time on the lips.

But Eve dodged it playfully and released Villanelle’s hand. “You’ll have to catch me first,” she giggled beginning to make a run for it.

Villanelle was ready for this and took off after her grinning impishly.

Both women were filled with shrikes and laughter as they ran down the beach, now with the light of the moon showing them the way back. The salty breeze moved across their faces and into their hair as it flew behind them.

Eve’s heart was racing as she sprinted across the white sand. Her legs were beginning to give out and she knew Villanelle was drawing closer.

Sure, enough Villanelle ‘s longer legs allowed her to overtake the shorter woman. Both of her arms encircled Eve’s waist. However, Eve’s forward momentum caught both women off balance and into the soft sand they toppled.

They both burst with laughter as the snuggled into one another. Villanelle propped herself up on her elbow and began attacking Eve’s face with her lips. “I won,” she said between kisses.

“Ugh fine,” Eve pretended to be annoyed at her great loss. She was smiling when Villanelle finally reached her mouth. It was a slow kiss. Almost as if Villanelle wanted to take in every sensation that came with it.

“Let’s go back to the room,” Villanelle whispered after breaking the kiss.

“You read my mind.”

The same giddiness they had had in the chase they carried with them back to the hotel. But things changed once they went behind closed doors.

Villanelle was the one to close it and as soon as she did, she began to tear off the dress she wore and tossed her shoes to the side. “Take off your clothes,” she demanded.

Eve loved it when she took charge and instantly did as she commanded.

“Now get on your knees on the bed.”

Eve did so. Her ass faced Villanelle and she spread her legs slightly to give her easy access. Only a second later did those long fingers enter her pussy. She moaned loudly as this happened.

“That’s right, baby. Does that feel good?”

Eve nodded and shuddered as Villanelle curled her fingers inside her pussy.

“Tell me how good.”  
“So, so good.” And Eve meant it. Those long fingers had power over her like nothing else. That is except for her tongue.

That’s when Villanelle began to eat Eve’s growing wet cunt. She hummed as she did so it made her lips vibrate as she sucked Eve into her. This added a delicious element for Eve. She did this for a while and before she said, “On your back now.”

Eve was growing close so she didn’t want to move, but she did anyway. She lay on her back and Villanelle moved over her. She was glad to see Villanelle moving over her so that her pussy would be hers. This was Eve’s favorite position.

Both women licked and sucked each other’s cunts for a while until Eve finished. She let out a deep sigh and a shudder before going in to continue Villanelle’s pleasure. “Oh fuck,” she breathed against Villanelle. She could feel the wetness of her pussy dripping down from her as she continued to suck at the clit. It wouldn’t be long before Villanelle followed Eve with her own orgasm.

“Oh god,” Villanelle cried out. “Eve! Oh, fuck!” Her head hung as she finished.

Eve could see her body tighten and shake then relax as she climaxed. It always fascinated her and pleased her to see this happen.

“Good?” Eve inquired. She couldn’t help but ask. She loved hearing the positive answer.

“Yes,” Villanelle panted and nodded. She had a little grin on her beautifully wet lips. She moved her head over Eve’s and pressed their lips together. “Now how about a shower to get all clean.”

Eve let out a chuckle. “Does this mean shower sex?”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows with a sideways grin. “It can if you like.”  
“I like,” Eve said giving Villanelle’s neck a kiss.

So, they entered the shower and did just that. That got clean. However, they used their tongues to clean the wetness from their pussies. Then it was time for snuggles in bed.

Villanelle was the big spoon and pulled Eve close. “Have I mentioned I love you?” She inquired happily.

“Yes, you have,” Eve replied. “And I love you Villanelle, very, very much.”

“That’s good. I’m really happy here with you.”

“I feel the same way.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times

Eve spent most of the next day in the hotel room. Villanelle was spending the day with her father, so Eve had to stay behind. The plan was to sneak out later that night and have some fun. They would go for drinks and dancing. This was fairly easy to accomplish because Eve knew how the guards thought and were the weak spots were. So, when the time came Eve and Villanelle with ease were able to make it down to the lobby.

They had dressed up for the occasion. Villanelle was in a red jumpsuit that was covered in red, heart-shaped sequins. Eve wore a half red, half white shirt with black slacks and jacket. Both felt hot and ready to dance.

They didn’t hide their affectionate now. No one they knew was around, so they could be completely themselves. This meant hand holding, snuggling, and making out frequently.

They visited several bars before eventually making it to the club for dancing. By that time, they were both good and drunk. Which is why they were both able to fully let loose on the dance floor. Only Girl in the World by Rihanna was playing and Villanelle was loudly singing along as they moved together underneath the changing lights. She was staring at Eve intently as she sang, which Eve was very into.

The room was spinning slightly as Eve watched Villanelle’s lips move. Oh god, she licked them, now they were even more glossy. It amazed Eve that even drunk Villanelle was able to move so sexily. Eve herself became a floppy mess. But it made Villanelle smile and that’s what really mattered.

Eve smiled to herself and ran her finger through her hair as she closed her eyes. As she did so, Eve felt something touch her ass. Was that a hand? It stayed for a moment then moved away. She opened her eyes and realized something. Villanelle was not close enough for it to have been her hand.

Villanelle was suddenly pulling Eve into her and shouting something. Eve was so dizzy she could hardly make it out. It sounded a bit like she was cursing.

“How fucking dare you?” Villanelle screamed over the music.

Then Eve blinked and Villanelle was no longer in sight. Eve spun around searching for her, and eventually found her near the wall. Eve’s jaw dropped as she realized what she was doing.

There stood Villanelle holding a taller man against the wall by the throat. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were terrifyingly intense. She almost looked like a different person. Eve had never seen such rage in those hazel eyes.

“Don’t you touch her or any other woman again,” she hissed inches away from the man’s face, which was filled with terror.

“Villanelle,” Eve breathed in surprised at the sight. She had no clue what to do, so she just stood there in awe of Villanelle’s intensity. Dare she say, it was kind of sexy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Eve saw someone tall moving through the crowd. It was a security guard for the club. He was coming to handle the situation. They were probably about to get thrown out. Sure enough, the man pried Villanelle’s hand from the man’s throat and escorted them both back out onto the street.

Villanelle almost immediately turned to Eve and put an arm around her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?” Eve cupped her face with one hand.

“Of course, I am,” Villanelle replied. “I’m not the one who got groped.”  
  
“It’s not like it hasn’t happened before,” Eve shrugged with a halfhearted smile.

Villanelle shook her head and pulled Eve into a hug. “Well, it’s never going to happen again. Not while I’m with you.”  
  
Eve began to laugh. “That guy looked like he was about to piss himself. No way in hell he’ll ever do that again.”

Villanelle smirked down at her. “We can only hope. Now come on, let’s get back to the hotel.”

The two women smiled as they walked arm in arm back to the hotel. Once again it was easy to get past the defenses of the guards and back into the room.

Eve was pondering what she had seen as she began to change clothes. When she was in nothing but her underwear she paused. “You know that was sexy.”

Villanelle who was still on her jumpsuit paused. “What was?”

“The way your hands were around his throat… Dominating him.”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows in surprise. She smirked again and then hastily Villanelle crossed the space between her and Eve. Next, she shoved Eve up against the wall of the bedroom using a long-fingered hand around her throat. “Like this?”

“Mhhm,” Eve whimpered. She gasped as her mouth was then covered by Villanelle’s. She whimpered again.

“Shush,” Villanelle commanded firmly. “No noise until I say so.”

“Anything you say.”  
“I thought I said no noise,” Villanelle replied tightening her hold on Eve’s neck. 

Eve shut her mouth and watched in anticipation as Villanelle sank slowly to her knees. As she did so she pulled Eve’s black underwear down her legs. Eve stepped out of it and allowed her leg to be pulled up and onto her girlfriend’s shoulder. This would allow for easier access to her already drenched pussy.

“So wet,” Villanelle commented as she ran a single finger through Eve’s folds. “I like you like this,” She whispered. “So turned on by me… So ready for me.”

Eve bit her lower lip as Villanelle’s finger took another trip through her wetness. She wanted to badly to cry out. She thought she would let out a moan when Villanelle inserted two fingers into her pussy, but she managed to hold it back.

“Good girl,” Villanelle crooned as she watched her girlfriend squirm. She then began brushing her lips against the sensitive skin on Eve’s inner thigh in hard opened mouthed kisses. She continued to curl her fingers inside Eve as she did this.

Eve felt the leg that was holding her up beginning to give way as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She swore inwardly and chill erupted over her arms and legs. She couldn’t help but move her hips then. She bucked them up trying to get Villanelle’s tongue and lips to meet her clit. Thankfully, Villanelle allowed her to do so and took the hint.

Villanelle began working that special little nub happily. She smirked up at Eve with big doe like eyes reveling in the absolute power she had over the Asian woman. Then against Eve’s pussy, she said, “You can cry out now, baby.”  
  
And Eve did just that. She let out a loud moan and several whimpers as she began to sink against the wall and harder onto Villanelle’s fingers and face. Villanelle used her free hand to support Eve’s other leg so that when she came she wouldn’t fall. To make her cum, she went twice as hard with her fingers and her sucking. In a way, it almost hurt, but Eve liked it.

When she orgasmed, Eve panted and shuddered as her fingers brushed through Villanelle’s dark blonde hair. “You’re so beautiful,” she sighed.

“Get on the bed,” Villanelle lead back and pointed towards the covers. “My turn. I wanna ride your face.”

Eagerly Eve crawled onto the bed and laid on her back. Once she removed her clothes, Villanelle made her way onto the bed. She looked so sexy as she crawled up her body and sat down on her face. She was surprised when Villanelle’s finger gripped locks of her hair and began to grind down on her face. She got out her tongue and began to lap at Villanelle’s cunt.

“Come on Eve,” Villanelle groaned. “I need to cum.”

Eve gripped her ass and began massaging it hard. She then began sticking her tongue into Villanelle’s pussy hole. This seemed to really pleasure her so she kept going. She did so until Villanelle threw back her head and with a strong full body tremble finished.

Villanelle rolled off of Eve’s face and lay beside her. Both women were panting and trying to catch their breath. They smiled over at each other and then went in for a kiss.

“I really like that,” said Eve.

“You like being fucked hard?”

“Most definitely.”

“Good, because I like doing it like that.”

Eve chuckled, “wanna do it again?”

“Absolutely," Villanelle nodded. Then away they went again. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will only be one more chapter after this. I plan on it being a bit of an epilogue

Eve felt better than she ever had before. Waking up next to Villanelle every morning was by far the best thing in the world. As they out their make up on together it just felt right being beside her. Villanelle always made silly faces while she put on her mascara to make Eve laugh. It always worked.

Eve couldn’t help but stare at her girlfriend as Villanelle brushed her hair. She was beautiful and she was Eve’s to love and care for now. Everything was perfect in that moment. However, the moment was not to last.

There was a knock on the door. Villanelle turned to Eve with wide eyes and motioned towards the closet on the other side of the bathroom. Eve rushed inside and shut the door quietly behind her.

The hotel room door opened and Eve drew back even farther into the clothes that hung behind her. Then to her great surprise, she heard her name.

“Eve,” It was Konstantin. “Come out here right now.”

It seemed as if the secret relationship was no longer secret. So, Eve slowly and hesitantly opened the door and walked out into the bedroom where Villanelle and Konstantin stood. They were on opposite sides of the bed. Konstantin was closest to the door and Villanelle was closer to the window.

“Well,” Eve said wringing her hands together. “This is very awkward.”

Konstantin placed his hand on his hips as he looked at the two women. “Just to be clear, I know about the relationship going on here. And it’s going to stop right now.”

“You can’t make us do anything,” Villanelle spat at her father. She folded her arms and stood at the ready as if there would be a physical fight,

Konstantin frowned and shook his head. “Don’t make me tell her Villanelle.”

“Tell me what?” Eve asked growing worried at these words. What on earth was going on?

Villanelle's posture suddenly softened slightly. She looked a little worried herself. She opened her mouth about to speak but nothing ended up coming out.

“If it doesn’t stop here, I will have to warn her. We both know she deserves to know.”

Villanelle shook her head as her lips thinned into a tight line across her face. “It’s my business, not yours.”

“You make it my business when you act this way.”

Eve couldn’t stand it any longer. “Will someone just tell me what’s going on?” She looked between father and daughter for answers that for a moment seemed would never come.

After a moment of silence before Konstantin opened his mouth as if to speak, but Villanelle cut him off. “No,” she shouted. “If anyone is going to tell her it’s me.” Villanelle then turned to Eve and sighed. “So basically, I’ve dated my last two bodyguards.”

Eve raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“What can I say?” Villanelle replied with a weak laugh. “I have a type.”

“There’s more to it,” Konstantin interjected.

“I was just getting there,” Villanelle glared at her father. Then turning back to Eve, she continued. “The first is in jail for stalking me and becoming obsessed. The second has a restraining order against me…”

“W-why?”

“I guess I got a little obsessed.” She said these words so casually.

Eve hardly knew what to think, say, or feel. She looked down at the ground and put her hands on her head almost as if trying to keep all the information inside there.

Then Villanelle approached Eve. “But I’m different now,” she insisted. She picked Eve’s hands up with her own and kissed the top of each one. “You’re different too. You’re the best person I’ve ever been with. You make me feel normal.”

Eve looked up into those hazel eyes that were looking at her with pleas and longing. Despite what she had just heard and the red flag that has come with it, she knew she was still in love with Villanelle. There was no denying it. But should she stay with her?

She backed away from Villanelle for a moment. “Can I just have a moment?” Eve asked hesitantly. “Can we just sit down and I ask some questions of both of you?”

Villanelle nodded firmly.

Konstantin shrugged and sat down on the bed.

“First, question,” began Eve looking at Villanelle. “Do you truly love me?”

“Yes, with everything I have. I’m yours.”

Then Eve turned to Konstantin. “If I stay with your daughter will I get fired? Not that I really care, I just need to know.”

He nodded.

“Okay,” she turned back to the woman before her. “Why is there a restraining order?”

Villanelle sat down then, on a chair by the bed. “Well, she broke up with me and I would sit in a car outside her door and watch her leave. I just missed her. Then one night when I got drunk, I broke into her house.” She cleared her throat. “I know it was stupid but it scared her so she asked for a restraining order.”

Eve's brow furrowed as she pondered this. She thought back to the night Villanelle pinned a man against the wall for touching her. Villanelle felt a great deal. It was all not as bad as Konstantin had made it seem. So now it was his turn again. “Why did you think this would turn me away from your daughter?”

“She just has an effect on people, and you need to be aware of that… It can be either obsession on your part or hers. Either way, it ends up badly. I just didn’t want her to end up in trouble again…”

Eve thought for a moment before speaking again. “But Villanelle really hasn’t been in trouble since I’ve been with her. And I plan on it stay that way.”

Villanelle looked up from her chair curiously. “What does that mean?”

“I want to be with you Villanelle. I don’t ever plan on not loving you,” Eve smiled down at her. And she meant it too. She couldn’t imagine a world in which she and Villanelle were not together.

Villanelle launched from her chair and threw her arms around Eve. She gave both her cheeks a kiss and then stepped back. “I love you so much.”

Eve smiled and caressed her face. “I feel the same. But if anything should happen, I want us to talk about it. We have to communicate.”

“I promise," Villanelle beamed from ear to ear with glee. 

Konstantin stood and straightened his shirt. “Well, this will be the end of me paying you anything Eve. You’ll have to find employment elsewhere.” He then walked to the door but paused before finally leaving. “And for the both of you, I hope this all works out for the best.”


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later

Eve stood in the Alaskan snow look out at the white-capped mountains and dark green trees before her across the vast landscape. She would never get enough of this view. In her hands was a large mug filled with strong coffee. Behind her was a log cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. Eve couldn’t stop smiling even as she sipped the hot coffee, which was keeping her bare fingers warm.

After a moment Eve could hear footsteps crunching through the snow towards her. As soon as they reached her a pair of arms encircled her waist. It was a warm and safe embrace. Villanelle then placed her chin on Eve shoulder and snuggled into her. “Beautiful isn’t it?” She asked before giving Eve a kiss on her cold cheek.

Eve nodded allowing herself to be enveloped by her girlfriend. “It really is,” she agreed.

“It’s really cold out here. You should come inside,” Villanelle snickered. “I can warm you up.”

Eve turned to face her girlfriend wearing a smirk on her lips. “I like the sound of that.” The two had been at the cabin for almost a weak now. They were celebrating their one-year anniversary.

So the two linked arms and began making their way back inside. As they did so, Eve didn’t see, but Villanelle was grinning broadly and biting her lower lip with anticipation. Villanelle was nervous because she knew something Eve didn’t. She knew about the small box in her pocket. She knew that inside that tiny little box was a ring.

The end?


End file.
